Two Very Special Deliveries
by WenWen
Summary: Emma gets pregnant with six babies.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Very Special Deliveries**

**Author: By Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi or from the songs I chose for this fic.**

**Summary: Emma goes into labor with Jay's six tuplets after the event in "Secrets." She does something more with him that night. **

**Author's note: That's all the information I'm giving for now but the story is right at the bottom so review and try not to constructively criticize but I'm willing to answer any questions about the fic so please review because this is my first time writing on this site. **

**Rating: K+  
**

_("Mockingbird" by Eminem) _

_Yeah I know sometimes_

_Things may not always makes sense to you right now_

_But hey what'd daddy always tell you_

_Straighten up little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip_

_What you crying about_

_You got me_

_Halie I know you miss your mom_

_And I know you miss your dad_

_When I'm gone but I'm tryin to give you the life that I never had_

_I can see that you're sad_

_Even when you smile_

_Even when you laugh_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Deep inside you wanna cry_

_Cause you're scared I ain't there_

_Daddy's with you in your prayers_

_No more cryin wipe them tears_

Emma Nelson is not your typical slut! In fact, she's never done anything like she had done last night- with Jay in the van. Last night was serial. It was like an experience you get from a high but never when it comes to reality. She's been keeping track with her nights there in a calendar- 7 days/7 long nights. Emma was an average Canadian role model- beautiful, smart, and remarkably sexy. She had grades and she even had friends but then she couldn't avoid him- Jay Hogart- the top bad boy. He was at the drama club that night and he even came up from the back to touch her- to cup a feel. She wanted to slap him, kick him, even tell Alex but she couldn't - couldn't even blink. She just stood there and like a zombie for its master- she gave in. Now, he's mad at her, trapped her in the library and asked her if she was messing with him cause he doesn't like to be messed with. Come on give me a break! He messes with other people 24/7 everyday of his life so what if she's kind of messing with him? He messed with her all of the time! Jay flipped out on her and then Snake came and stopped it by telling him to cut off the commentary and Jay leaves. Then, that's when things got from bad to worse- not only did she have to deal with Snake on her own but she had let it slip to Manny. Needless to say, she didn't take it so well. Back at the Ravine, Jay just had a huge fight with Alex- she came storming onto the stage in full dress readied to deck the heck out of them both- both him and Amy. Luckily, she wasn't the one she was aiming to deck. Now, there's no way she's ever going back to him. The last time got her in a shit of trouble already and she did not feel like dealing with the yelling and screaming by both Snake and Spike once they find out what she had been doing with Jay in the back of that van. She sighed. 'Am I ready to give this up!?! Oh hell, just one more night.' She went and found something that did not please her at all. Jay wasn't there but at her house sitting in his car just staring into nothing so she got around and slid in next to him. "I'm not in the mood tonight", he said kind of angry about something. (I'm reversing this scene a little bit.) She starts rubbing his leg trying to get to his zipper but he just slaps her hand away. "I'm not in the mood Emma", he repeats again. "Why not?" "Listen, Alex is pissed at me and Amy is trying to cause me some more trouble so right now I can't do this." He gets out of the car. He runs to the other side and opens the door kicking her out. "Get out." Emma gets out kind of shocked by his rejection so she just did what he wanted and went home dejected.

She went home ashamed at what she had done! Jay's a monster and she had let him use her but she promises to get back at him- she won't forget it. The next night, she got on something that Alex would wear. Something daring but not too provagotive. She's even acting like Alex. The whole school day, she had been dozing or scribbling on her notebook. Not even the counselor can understand it. She's wearing all army- army tank top, army baggy girls' jeans, black sixed laced combat boots, army wrist bands, and an army bandana. Every few minutes, she'd look at the clock, waiting for the bell so she can ditch and go back to the night where she lost herself. Manny stares at her pitifully while J.T. just looks at her. Even Liberty found it odd. "Emma Nelson", Mr. Armstrong tapped her desk repeatedly to try to get her attention. She was laying back sleeping. Jay just watches her- practically devouring her. Manny sighs and throws something at him. It hit his head and bounced to the floor and rolled for a minute. "Are you trying to oggle her!?!" "Fuck, I'm concerned!" He sighed and laid back too! "Well, quit it! She doesn't want you staring at her legs!"

Jay: Well, that's not what she said last night!

Manny: Ugh, that's disgusting! Shut up Jay!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Two Very Special Deliveries- Keep Saying You Don't

_("Angel of Mine" by Monica) _

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of mine  
_

A month later everything is back to the way it should be- normal but there is one problem. You see, she had gone back despite Jay's warning to leave him alone and they had had sex without him knowing it because he was so drunk that he almost fell a few times on the way to the van. She had slept with Jay but is now regretting her decision in a big way. Now, Jay doesn't even remember and a part of her wishes for that too. Poor her. Why does she get the blessing of remembering and he doesn't? He's the one that got her knocked up that night too. Right now, she's just too tired of arguing with herself so she clicks off her night light and goes to sleep. The next morning, the sun shone through her curtains and blinded her as she sits up in bed repeatedly trying to wipe the moisture off of her face. She goes to her closet to pull out an eight ribboned lacey corset and a pair of tight ripped blue jeans along with her 2 inch red high heels. She then went and got herself ready before going to her jewelry box to pull out a matching red lacey choker and arm band. She also went and got out her red heart shaped glasses from her shelf.

"Emma Nelson- you're going to be late", shouted her mom down the stairs and Emma groaned. She hates how they are like roosters in the mornings- her early wake up calls.

'Don't they ever get some sleep', she thinks to herself.

"Emma!?!" "Alright alright, I'm coming! Chill!"

She grabs her red back pack and swings it over her shoulder. "Some privacy mom!?!" She can hear chuckling coming from her step dad. "Archie stop it! Emma, get upstairs and eat your breakfast!" Emma can't see Jay as a father- what would he do when it cries or when it needs to be changed or when "he" or "she" needs to be burped? I'm sorry, she just can't see it! Well one day, Spike got sick of it and forced her out of bed. "That's it, you can't skip anymore days Emma! We just got a letter saying that your grade percentage is at 1! You'll fail Emma if you don't start keeping track of your participation grade!" Emma knows that she is well enough to hide the tiny hint of a bump on her stomach for now but she's running out of stories for all of her late participation grades and the rude almost defensive like stature she put on in school.

"Well well look who else is pregnant", she says glaring hard at the small round bump barely visible on her stomach. She's cranky because Manny had been on her case all week. Manny just looks at her. "What do you mean by 'who else is pregnant?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Two Very Special Deliveries- The Glass Is Always Empty

2 months later, she's sitting on her living floor reading "The Cat In The Hat" storybook to her baby brother who's now just getting over his teething. She sighed and looked down at the slight swell on her growing middle. How is she going to handle being a teen mom at the age of 14?

If she asked Jay he would just say, "It's not mine- who did you have sex with?" 'I shouldn't be handling this by myself', she thinks irritably.

Suddenly, her stomach jerks! Automatically, she rushes to the bathroom. 'Now, mom's not going to allow you out of the house! Oh Emma, you've made such a mess!' She flushes and then throws water onto her face before stumbling out of the bathroom and completely crashes onto her bed. She's tired, she's exhausted, and she has sore feet. Her back makes a loud crack! 'Oh man, somebody should have warned me that sex could be this bad!' She hadn't talked to Jay in fact she had been completely locking herself inside her house- she hadn't even been out- not set a foot on the lawn. Outside of staying at home and tending to her daily chores of constantly wiping blood from her stained clothes, she had been pretty much alone to deal with this pregnancy. They had just gotten a toy poodle who had been rescued from the pound and they named it Wyler. It was going to be killed but Emma had insisted that they get the dog. As a part of the environmental club's crusades, she was to go visit a certain pound with needy and half starving animals. Wyler's a good dog- he's just a 6 and a half months old toy poodle. He's her constant companion and follows her around. Actually, he's her only companion.

Later, she's at the Ravine standing by Jay again. He looks up with an eye roll. "You've got to be kidding me! Go home Emma!"

She glares down at him. "Only an idiot has nothing to say to his impregnate prostitute!"

He stands up and stares at her in shock!

Jay: For the last time, go away!

Then, he softens. "Look, I I'm sorry I got you pregnant but you can't come here and tell me all of this!?! I mean you must have known- you're already showing!"

Emma shakes her head disappointingly. "I came here expecting you to be at least somewhat caring about this but you are still the same bully! Fine, you don't want to be a part of its growing up!?! Deal!"

She glares at him one last time disgusted before storming out of the Ravine mad and furious with herself for even trying with him.

Back at the picnic table, Jay sits back down with his head lowered. 'You are such an idiot Jay!'

**(Wyler is an unorginal name that I just came up with and Emma did see her "OB-GYN" and she is keeping healthy. As to "Manny's reaction to her outburst", she was stunned so she didn't say anything. If you ask me, Manny is almost always stunned about something on the actual Degrassi.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- *Author's Note* **

**_There_ **_**will be tons of Sanny action too and also Emma will get her tubes tied after the laboring process is finished but when they marry- they will adopt. **_

_**(Also, there will be a sequel so attention to readers.) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Two Very Special Deliveries- Rock- a- Bye Nelsons

5 months later-

Emma is now large and big enough to barely walk or get out of the house. She has to hold her back and lower stomach so as to not fall and sometimes, she squats or has to sit down and her bladder would always make her want to use the bathroom. She has what women would call "pregnancy feet" and they hurt like hell.

Today, she suddenly gets a very interesting call from an unlikely person. The person is talking really fast about something and she has to put the phone closer just to hear what this person is saying. "Emma, I am so sorry! Can you please forgive me and take me back!?!" "Jay, there is nothing to take back cause there never was a we!"

_(Losing Dignity by me) _

_Losing Dignity_

_Losing Heart_

_Losing Mind_

_You lost track of the time_

_Being unforgettable_

_Being wasted_

_Sometimes_

_We all were born to be free_

_To seek answers_

_To have faith_

_We all were born to cherish_

_To spread our wings and fly_

Jay: I want there to be a we.

I want to try and be a good father. He or she has to know me.

"They're a they", she says quietly. Jay's eyes widen. "How many are they!?!"

Emma: We're having six tuplets Jay!

Emma's parents had eventually found out on their own and they were angry at first- angry at Emma and angry at Jay for being careless. Emma's mom had found six different discarded pregnancy tests all in different labels thrown in the trashcan. She had yelled so much that her throat throbbed!

Emma broke down and told her who went to Snake and he broke into laughter but it was meant to hurt. Now that they are calm again, they are going to set up the nursery with a car theme.

The whole room is already half finished and the white walls and ceiling are covered by sports cars and the mobile has the same theme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Two Very Special Deliveries- Going To The Ultrasound

"Emma Nelson you are having 2 different sets- 3 boys and 3 girls", said the doctor. Emma and Jay are now looking at the screen- they can see and hear the babies- 6 black and white little splotches. Jay is very stunned and Emma is nervous. She can't believe that in just a few more months, she will be going through everything with these kids. She asked the doctor about a natural births but he said that she will have to have a Caesarian meaning that they will have to do surgery because some of the babies are breech and sitting at an odd angle. Emma is cleaned up and then they go to the front desk to pay for the check up. "150 for today's check up and we'll be seeing you in 2 weeks." The doctor walks by and smiles. "What a lovely couple", he tells a nurse.

_(Baby Machine by me) _

_Rock- a- feller baby_

_Rock- a- feller baby_

_We see things_

_We feel things_

_Things are intense_

_To the new life inside of you and me_

_There's a new rhythm, new eyes, new sound_

_We move around_

_There's a little living being_

_Inside of me _

So, they get into the car and drives to the ABC store to buy a few extra stuffed animals along with other things like baby clothes and diaper bags. They already have tons of stuff given by family members and friends like diapers, wipes, bibs, bottles, changing tables, carriers, car seats, and little pacifiers. Most of them are from the "Born Free" company that sells newborn baby things. They even have a swing for when they get a little older but the doctor warned that sometimes twins, multiples, or tuplets can result to a premature or early delivery. Emma looks at Jay admiringly. For someone who's nature was to defend himself, he's being very supportive. "Thank you. I didn't think you'd help after the last time." Jay smiles ahead. "Well, I've done some thinking and I think that I want to be a father."

_It moves like me_

_It thinks like me_

_Heck it even has my eyes_

_The same eyes that sees_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Two Very Special Deliveries- Rock The Cradle It's Nine Months

It's time. At 2:30 AM on a Friday morning, Emma went into her first contraction. Spike quickly got dressed, woke them all up, and rushed them all out to the car. They sped in lightning speed to get to the hospital. The nurse signed her in, put her in her hospital gown, and rushed her up to the third floor- to room number 413- the birthing room.

They picked her out of the chair and put her onto the cot. The doctors and her family doctor are already there prepared for this to happen but they didn't expect an actual perfect arrival. Usually tuplets came out early but because she was in such a good condition and had done everything the doctor told her to except for the little Jay quarrels, she is now fully dilated and ready for the C-Section. The doctors quickly numbed her belly by dabbing a big round spot on her stomach and then cutting that place with a special tool designed for C-Sections.

The first baby cried, then the second baby, the third, fourth, fifth, and finally the littlest boy they named Christian. They go like this- Ryan (1st born), Kelsey (2nd), Scotty (3rd), Shellie (4th), Kayla (5th), and finally Christian (6th). Jay was called and he arrived at the hospital just on time. They moved and fluffed up Emma's pillow so she can have a nice nap of her own while Jay and her parents walk out quietly.

The next morning, all of the babies are being rocked by several nurses who cooed and sweet talked to them and then they were given their first breastfeeding. Last night, they had bottled milk.

Emma was told that she had to stay for one more night before going home- nothing bad just that they had to run some tests.

So, one day later, they went home.

The first night, the babies were fussy but then the second night, they all calmed down a little bit- enough that Emma can rest.

In the other hospital, Manny just had her tuplets too- all are girls. Riley (oldest), Jaime (second oldest), Elaina (third), Gabrielle (fourth), Isabel (fifth), and Emma (sixth). She had decided to name her "Emma" because no matter what they said or did to each other, they will always remain friends. This was the best way to apologize for their fight and her behavior. She just wants Emma to forgive her and for things to go back to the way they used to be- before any of the shit happened. They were such good friends and Emma was the reliable one while she was the reasonable one- they contrasted each other- when one was in trouble the other would be the back up reason. They fit together easily.

**(Message- To be a good beta reader, you have to know that people can write their stories and sometimes it could have been intended so just because of a few grammar errors does "not" necessarily mean that they can't write.) **

The next day, we see 12 baby carries being held by 2 mothers- Emma and Manny. They walk into the school and everyone looks at them. Manny says to Emma, "I'm sorry about our last fight." Emma smiles. "Well, I forgive you but no more judging my decisions okay? So, what are your kids names? Mine are Ryan, Kelsey, Scotty, Shellie, Kayla, and Christian."

Manny: Mine are Riley, Jaime, Elaina, Gabrielle, Isabel, and after you (Emma).

_I'm sick of your bull shit_

_Because you are all bitches_

_Crying about being constructive_

_When you are just wasted_

_I am sick of your face_

_Ultra overdone and fake_

_Might be because you are_

_IT _


End file.
